


Forgotten Love Syndrome

by hyunievrse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Potions, Unrequited Love, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunievrse/pseuds/hyunievrse
Summary: Felix has fallen in love with his long time best friend Hyunjin, but his love being unrequited becomes more painful by the day. He begs his older brother Minho, who is a witch, to brew a potion that will make him forget about his feelings, even if means forgetting Hyunjin entirely
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Forgotten Love Syndrome

Felix barged into Minho’s witch lair without any warning.

“Brew me a potion”

“What?”

“Brew me a potion that will make me forget”

Minho was staring at his brother with wide eyes, unable to even blink.

“I said I need a potion!” Felix yelled, but his voice was filled with pain, rather than anger.

“Felix, I can’t do that” Minho looked away and answered quietly. His brother didn’t have to mention what he wanted to forget, they both knew what this was about.

“Why not!? I know there’s one like that in your spellbook!” Felix pleaded, sorrow continuing to grow with every word.

“Felix, you don't understand. The potion will erase the memory of that person entirely. You won't recognize him when you see him again” this time Minho was able to turn around and face his brother. He needed to show him he was serious, this was not a joking matter.

“Even then… make it for me” the younger sounded certain.

“Felix, you’re out of your mind”

“Why would I be!? I just want all this pain to be over with!” Felix raised his voice again.

“Felix, all love is painful, unrequited or not! It’s just how it is! There’s so many better ways to deal with this! You just need time-”

His brother cut him off, “I don’t want to wait a minute longer! I just want to get rid of this once and for all! It’s been two years and I can't keep going like this!” a lump was forming in his throat and tears were forming in his eyes.

Minho stood up from his altar and went to Felix who was still in the doorway, “Did something happen that you’re like this all of a sudden?” He spoke in a gentle and caring tone.

“Did something have to happen? It burns my heart every time I see him!” Felix looked away from his brother’s gaze, the tears were already coming down his cheeks.

“Felix, look at me,” Minho cupped his brother’s cheek and made him turn his head back to face him, “I know this hurts, I’ve been with you every step of the way. I know how much you love him and how… impossible it feels. But if you want to forget, there’s better ways, you don't have to involve magic”

Minho was a witch, having practiced the craft for many years. He knew countless spell and potion recipes. His younger brother was never interested in magic, so he never picked it up, but that didn't stop him from asking for potions here and there. In their world anyone could practice potion making and spellwork, you didn't have to be born with special abilities or inherit anything to become a witch.

“Even if I forget… naturally, who knows if I just won't fall in love again later. Maybe it’s best if I forget him in general…”

Minho’s heart silently broke hearing that, “Felix… he’s been one of your closest friends for years. You can't be serious about wanting to forget him! What about all the precious memories you shared? Those will all be lost! He’s been with you through so much, you’ve changed and learned so many new things because of him. You’d be losing part of yourself!”

“Maybe it’s for the best… if those memories stay I’ll have more reason to never let go of these feelings” Felix was crying, so much pain in his voice.

Minho wrapped him in a comforting hug, his heart breaking listening to the way his younger brother wanted to throw away one of his most valuable friendships, “Felix, you’re being unreasonable. Hyunjin means so much to you and always has, even without your romantic feelings towards him. You can learn to fall out of love, you can put these feelings behind you and keep what you have with him now, without losing anything… If you want to end this once and for all you can confess so you know you’ve done everything you could… What would he think once he sees you and realises you have no clue who he is?”

“No! I can't do that!” Felix' voice was breaking like a shattered glass, “I can never confess… that’ll ruin everything! And even if I try to forget about how I feel there’s no guarantee it’ll work! There’s no guarantee I won't fall in the same pit again!”

“Felix…” Minho kept holding his brother in a tight hug, his hand tracing up and down his spine, hoping it would erase at least some of his pain.

“I’ve watched him fall for others, get into new relationships, when his heart was broken I was the one there for him… he’s never seen me in that way and never will. To him I’m just… a best friend” at that moment Felix could only think of the painful moments that came with falling in love with his best friend, “Plus, he’s not into guys… he’s always said that… if I confess he could be disgusted with me. That’s why I never even told him that…”

“You know that’s not true. I know you’re afraid but he’ll accept you. He’ll also accept your feelings, even if he can't return them” Minho tried his best to comfort his brother, hoping he would forget about the potion, “I think you’re really tired and you need some rest. If you want to forget, I’ll help you, but I won't use magic. Get some rest now and we’ll talk about this in the morning. How does that sound?”

He could hear a sniff and Felix pulled back and faced his brother again, “Maybe… I’m not sure”

Minho let out a sigh of relief, seeing that his brother might let go of the idea or at least he wasn't pushing it anymore. He was going to help him, but he wanted to do it in a way that would be best for him, even if it wasn't as painless as drinking a small potion.

After Felix calmed down they both left the witch lair, Minho locking it before walking away with his brother. It was already dark outside, maybe midnight was even approaching.

After Minho made sure again that Felix had calmed down, he reassured him again that he’d do his best to help him and they’d figure out what to do in the morning, “Mornings are wiser than evenings, as they say” he said before sending off his brother to his room and both of them turning in for the night,

***  
Felix was tired, his eyelids felt heavy, but he just couldn't fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning, surely hours had passed and yet it seems that the Sandman wouldn't visit him that night.

Out the window he could well see the night sky, many stars littering the giant black dome above and what was barely left of the waxing moon.

Needless to say, his thoughts were running on max speed. Maybe he really wasn't thinking straight earlier that day when he barged into Minho’s witch lair. But he was just in another episode of suffering, which weren't infrequent considering how close him and Hyunjin were.

They had been close friends for a good few years. And throughout those years they had been through thick and thin. They were usually the first the other would go to then they needed help and comfort. But it only grew more painful for Felix once he realised his feelings. It hurt every time his friend reaffirmed he wasn't into boys, every time he came to ask for advice for asking out someone, relationship advice or when he needed someone’s comfort to heal a broken heart. It only became more and more painful overtime for Felix, but they were best friends after all. He would always be there.

Suddenly, he heard a short buzz, drawing him away from his thoughts of reminiscing the past. He turned his head to the nightstand beside him and surely enough his phone had lit up showing one new message.

There was only one person who would text him at this hour,

_“Hey, can I call you?”_

Without even replying Felix dialed Hyunjin’s number. His best friend definitely had the habit of staying up late and texting him at wee hours, but he never minded answering him. This was nothing out of the ordinary for either of them.

After barely two rings Hyunjin picked up and answered,

 _"Felix?"_ it was just one word but Felix noticed there was worry behind it.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

 _"Gosh, where do I even begin"_ a stressed sigh could be heard after that.

“Hyunjin, what happened? Is something wrong?”

_“Um, I don't know really… I just need to let you know of something… important”_

Felix’ heart went into racing mode, “You’re scaring me, what happened?”

_“So you know how I befriended the guy that transferred to our class at the beginning of this year?”_

Felix could swear his heart skipped a beat, but he tried to convince himself it couldn't be what he was imagining, “What about him?”

_“Well, as I spent more time with him, I started seeing him… differently”_

Felix’ heart sank.

_“At first I thought I was just imagining things. After all, I've never been into guys”_

Felix couldn't even speak.

_“I didn't tell you about this earlier because I was afraid, I wasn't even sure of my own feelings myself”_

Felix wanted him to stop.

_“And last night he invited me over to his place and…”_

“No, don't tell me-”

Silence.

_“Look, Lixie, I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid how you would react, if you would accept this…”_

Felix wanted to scream.

_“And now that I’m certain of it, I wanted to be honest with you”_

No, no, just make it stop. Make it stop!

_“Lixie?”_

Felix hung up.

His whole body was shaking, his eyes were filling up with tears again. He sat up with knees to his chest and his head down, pulling at his hair in frustration. He wanted to let out a loud painful scream, but his voice wouldn't let him. Pain was running through his whole body, clouding any thoughts.

He wanted to deny everything, he wanted to forget what he had just heard. All these years the thought that the one he loved couldn't be in love with him, making any step forward impossible. It gave him some sort of comfort that it could just never be him. But now after what he had just heard, that Hyunjin was with someone again, that he just admitted being in love with a guy, Felix felt like his heart was being ripped out.

He wasn't thinking, he couldn't even think. He rapidly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, where he knew Minho hid the key to his lair, buried right at the bottom of the spices box.

Trying to keep quiet, Felix took the key and headed to the lair, which was a transformed closet in the corridor of their house. There was only one thing on his mind, only one thing his focus was on. There was no logic, no reasoning, no thought of the future and consequences of his actions whatsoever.

Minho’s lair looked like the ones from the movies. There were shelves covered in herbs and other ingredients, shelves covered in old spellbooks, unlit candles covering an altar. However, there was also a touch of modern aesthetic like fairy lights hanging from the walls.

Felix turned on the lights and went straight to Minho’s workbench where there was already a book. Whether that would be the one that had the recipe Felix needed, he did not know, but he would go through every single one until he found it.

Flipping through that one book he saw a page reading “Warning: brew and consume these potions with high caution” in big black letters. He assumed it must be there. He flipped through another few pages and surely enough he soon found what he was looking for.

**Bouaishoukougun Potion**   
**Warning: this potion can have a long term effect on memory. Proceed with caution.**

There it was.

_“Legends tell of a mysterious disease known as bouaishoukougun, also known as “forgotten love syndrome”, causing one to forget the one they love, provided that their love is unrequited. There are no recorded cases of this disease and it is only considered a myth. However, through careful research and selection, witches of the past have been able to create a potion with the same effect, causing the one drinking it to forget the person they love”_

That’s what he was looking for.

_Required ingredients and tools:_

  * _glass potion jar_
  * _small piece of rose quartz_
  * _water of the Letha river, low concentration (20% or less)_
  * _red rose petal_
  * _almond oil_
  * _sheet of paper and ink pen_



_Way of making:_   
_In a glass potion container put the red rose petal. Pour only 50ml of Letha river water over it. Let the rose petal dissolve before proceeding. Add the rose quartz crystal and let it sit for 20 minutes before removing. While waiting rub some almond oil on your chest over your heart to soothe the pain._   
_On a piece of paper write down briefly the following three things: how you met the person, when you realised you were in love and why you want to forget them. Afterwards light the paper on fire and let the potion brew underneath the flames. Once it’s done burning, the potion is ready._

_Consume with high caution. Once erased, **memories cannot be retrieved.**_

Felix looked around and noticed that all the required ingredients were there and the steps for making it weren't anything he couldn't do himself. He didn't even need Minho’s help to brew this, he could just do it himself, even though he had never done so in his life.

He prepared all the ingredients, mixed in the order that was instructed and waited the necessary time. He did all this without stopping to think of the consequences. He read past all the warnings. He didn't care what would follow. He knew he might be doing something selfish, but he really didn't care. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to forget once and for all.

The only thing left was the final step. Writing down some of the most precious moments. This was the most painful part of the process.

***  
 _“Hi! I’m new here! My name’s Felix!” he turned to the boy right next to the door as he entered._

_“Nice to meet you Felix! I’m Hyunjin!” he reached out his hand for a handshake._

_“Woah, this place is bigger than I would have imagined! Look at all these mirrors!” Felix was fascinated since he had never stepped in a dance room before, he felt so small in it._

_“It is, but it gets even better when you play music from the speakers and it feels like it hits off the walls!”_

_“Do you mind if I’m next to you when we line up?” the new member of the group asked excitedly._

_“Of course not!” Hyunjin grabbed Felix’ hand and led him over to his assigned part in the checkerboard-like lineup in their group before their instructor entered._

***  
 _“Felix! It’s so hot, I can't breathe!”_

_“Oh, come onnnn, just another minute!” Felix whined._

_He had comfortably cuddled up with Hyunjin and he wouldn't let go, despite how much his friend complained that it was too hot. They were only friends, but this was normal for them, especially considering Felix loved skinship,_

_“You’re such a cuddle bug” Hyunjin ruffled his friend’s hair playfully._

_“I know” Felix looked up to face his friend to show him a cheeky smile and couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at him and that’s when he was hit with the realisation._

_Hyunjin’s eyes seemed so beautiful up close, like an endless galaxy you could get lost in just by looking for too long. Felix could swear that at that moment they were filled with so much compassion, looking softly right at him. He noticed Hyunjin’s hand running through his hair and couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. Felix’ gaze made it down to the other’s lips and suddenly he wished he could lean in and press a kiss against them. He wished he could close the distance between them. He wished he could lay down on his chest afterwards and hear the pounding of his heart._

_He wished that moment wouldn't end._

***

“I want to release this pain” was the last thing he wrote.

Felix set fire to the piece of paper without going back to read what he had just written. He knew that otherwise it would just feel even more painful. He brought the glass potion bottle over the burning sheet and watched as it crumbled into gray ashes, falling down to the ground. Once it had all burned out it was nothing more than just a pile of ashy crumbs.

The potion was done, but all he did was sit and stare at it. He was expecting he would chug it in one go and forget, but it felt like something was stopping him. Was he forgetting something?

His thoughts went back to his brother’s warnings, “there’s better ways”, “you’d be losing a part of yourself”

Somehow, Felix was okay with that. He had known Hyunjin for many years, they had basically grown up together. Somehow, all this pain that he was feeling right now was enough to make him wish to forget and the chance to do so was right in his hands. Hyunjin would be fine. He had other friends too. There would surely be others who would befriend him without falling for him… hopefully. Felix knew he could be replaced.

Then suddenly he remembered something he should do. He took another sheet of paper and started writing,

“Avoid him at all costs. Don’t get close to him. Don't befriend him. Don't let him be a part of your life. Trust me. You’ll only get hurt… again”

Maybe that was what he was forgetting. He made his way back to his room and placed the reminder he had written himself on his nightstand where his phone was before. The device was now thrown on his bed and just seeing it reawakened all the pain. It was probably overflowing with messages and missed calls.The sound of Hyunjin’s voice, the words he spoke, they all came back echoing in Felix’ head and suddenly he was in the same whirlpool of suffering all over again.

Without any hesitation this time he ran back to the lair and picked up the potion. Without stopping to think, he chugged it in one go.

He waited a second, a few. Then that became a minute. He could still remember. Why could he still remember?

Panic overcame him and he looked at the book again. There was no stated time for the potion to come into effect. Did he make it wrongly? Were his measurements off, did he not heat it up for long enough?

Suddenly anger and frustration mixed in with the panic. Why was it not working? Why was it not working!?

He stormed out of the lair. He didn't even bother locking it again. Sure, his brother would see and murmur him, but the potion didn't work so what did it matter?

He buried himself in his pillow and covers again, tears of sadness and frustration rolling down his cheeks again. It was supposed to end, but it didn't. Why was everything against him? Why couldn't he just be allowed to forget?

***

“Felix! Get up you have a visitor!” Minho yelled from the entrance to their house.

Only letting out a tired groan, Felix sat up in his bed. Why would anyone be looking for him in the morning? He looked around to find his clock pointing past 12 at noon.

“Okay, fair enough” he admitted to himself after seeing he had overslept.

He didn't bother changing into presentable clothes and just headed to the entryway.

The person at the door looked at him longingly and started talking even though the still half-asleep Felix couldn't fully comprehend everything he was hearing, “Felix, I was so worried! Last night you just hung up and didn't answer at all afterwards, I got so worried, I thought something happened, I came here as quick as I-”

“Wait who even are you?”


End file.
